The Son of Artemis
by TheSilentOne02
Summary: Summery: Percy was just your average orphaned kid, but when he decided to take a walk in the woods, the hunt captures him. Now Percy is know as the son of Artemis. A/N: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so pls review. Discalmer: All rights go to Rick Riordian. Adopted by midnightelite
1. How it all started

** 3rd person P.O.V:** It was a normal night for everybody in New York. Nobody would notice the women walking down the road carrying a blue bundle. She was sad for what she was about to do to the child." _Im sorry Perseus, but if Zues found out about you then he would try to kill you." _thought Artemis as she carried her son away. She remembered what her uncle did to her. **Flashback:**_" It was just like any ther day for Artemis. She was celebrating whith her hunters in the was taking a walk when suddenly, a man, grabbed her from behind and knocked her out. When she woke up she found herself naked with ichor all over the floor. She quickly remembered what happened last night and then started to get sick. She quickly flashed hersef some clothes on and teleported back to the hunt. She quickly ran into her tent, ignoring all the weird glances from her hunters. She quickly used hr powers to see if she was what she thought she was and found out thehorrible truth. She was pregnant with a child that was five weeks old. _**Flashback end.**(hows that forthe first flashback in this story?) After Artemis found out she was pregnant she decided to take a break from the hunt and deal with the child. When the child was born Artemis knew she couldnt take care of him so Now, here she is taking her child to an orphanagto be raised. When Artemis arrived at the doorstep she created a necklace and wrapped it around Percys neck. Artemis then knocked on the door and placd Percy on the ground, with note on him telling the orphanage his name was Perseus. Artemis then flashed away thinking "_I hope whe see each other again Perseus."_

**Sally P.O.V: **I was enjoying a cup of coffee when all of a sudden I hear knocking on the door. I put my coffee on the table and walk to the door. When I opened it I say a child with a note on it. I picked up the infant and read the note. _"Please_ _take care of him, his name is Perseus"_ read the note. I then closed the door behind me a then placed Perseus on the couch. The other cildren were asleep so I quietly walked to an open room and placed Peseus down in the bed. _" Perseus is a mouthful how about Percy?" _I thought as I tucked him in. The I let the room whispering "Goodnight Percy."


	2. Im captuered by a group of girls

A/N:** Hey guy its me again, TheSilentOne02. Thanks for the reviews within the past few hours! I never thought that would happen. Now lets get to the story. I forgot to tell you guys that you could leave ideas and I will think about it.**

**Disclamer: Dude Im eleven and I live in California, What do you think?**

* * *

Time skip 12 years

**Percy P.O.V: **It was just like evey other day for me and the other kids at the orphanage. I ws sitting inside struggling to do homework while everyone else was outside playing or watching t.v. When all of a sudden Sally walked in." Whats wrong?" I asked Sally "Someone wants to see you Percy"said Sally "alright Im coming." she then gave me a nod and walked out. After the door closed I got up and started to clean up my room. Opps, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Perseus, but everyone just calls me Percy, because its easier. I have silver eyes with a ring of sea green around the pupil and messy midnight hair with a hint of auburn. My mother left me here, beacaue she couldnt take care of me, at least thats what Sally says. Anyway, after I cleaned up my room I went outside to see a large man waiting outside of my room."hello there Percy." said the man pulling back his hood. When I saw his face, what shocked me was that he had only one eye." come hear I got something for you." said the man smiling at me with sharp teeth."Ummmm, no thanks." I said running to the window and jumping out of it." Hey! come back her you little brat!" yell the man. I kept on running until I thought I lost him. After walking back I decided to take a walk in the woods. See, whenever Im deppresed or bored I always go into the forest for a walk, because It calms my mind for some strange reason. While waking I felt the wind blowing and leaves rustling. I then relized that someone was following so I turned armound and then I blacked out.

**Random Hunters P.O.V: **We found a boy wandering around the woods so we decided to follow him. We were hoping tree to tree followng him when he suddenly stopped. _"He cant know were here, he didnt see us". _Our lieutenant, Zoe also relized and then greaabed her hunting knife and ran up to him. When he turned around, she hitted him with the but of the knife. "Come on girls, lets take him to Lady Artemis" said Zoe "What! but he is a _b__oy_" said Phoebe. " well we cant turn him into a jackaloepe so lets take him to Lady Artemis so she could change him" I said there was a nod of approvale from Zoe so we quickly wrapped him in rope and took him back to the site. When we arrived at the site we decided to tie him to a tree until Lady Artemis returned from her duties. We all quickly washed up and decided to sleep until Lady Artemis returned.


	3. Im a son of Artemis?

**A/N**:** Hey guys its me again TheSilentOne02. I got a few ideas and I think they seem good. I have a schedule on when I will most likely update and that is Monday through Friday and Sunday. Im also asking for what parings I should lets ge back to the story and remember to review.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Percy P.O.V: **When darkness over took me I saw a man sitting on a throne made of human bones. He looke very pale, like he was never outside, and with onyx eyes." Hello there Perseus" said the man. I stared at him with wide eyes, because I never told anyone my full name other than a few people."How do you know my name?" I man then chuckles at my question and says"well i am your uncle after all." sad the man, claiming he was my uncle.I stared at him with disbelief in my eyes," If you were my uncle then where were you when I was sent to the orphanage?" I said my uncle." I couldnt because I didnt now you were born until after you were sent to the orphanage." said the man sadly." Anyways I should probably introduce myself, my name is Hades." said the man. I stared at him and said" Umm ok, so what do you want with me?""well I want to be your patron" said Hades," if thats ok with you.""Umm sure." I said smiled and got up from his throne and waked up to me. He placed a finger on my forehead and then I woke with a first thing I noticed was that I was tied to a tree."_Ok, now where the hell am I?" _I thought, I looked around my surroundings and rlised that I was in a campsite."Where the hell am I?" I said out loud,"Your in our camp _boy._" said a voice above me.I looked up and saw a girl of about 14 or 15 sitting on a branch."Umm, could you untie me from this tree?" I asked politly "wait fo our mistress and then we will see" she said. Then I turned my attention to the crowd of girls walking to me and I noticed a girl of around 12 with auburn hair and silver eyes."_She looks like me"_ I thought, but quickly snapped out of it when she started talking to me." whats your name _boy_" she said boy like it was venom in her mouth."Ummm, Percy" I said she heard my name her eyes widened to the point of dinner plates.

**Artemis P.O.V: **I dont believe front of me is my child,the one I sent to that orphanage.I knew he looked familier when I saw his eyes."Release him girls" I said to my looked at me with shock, but did as they were he was released I said"go to your tents girls, I want to to talk with this boy"I said. They looked at me with more shock than before, but they did as they were told."follow me Perseus." when I said his full name his eyes widened"how do you know my full name?" he asked."Ill tell you if you follow me.""Alright."I pulled him up and turned into my 21 year old form and went to my we got in I gestured for him to sit down"So first off let me introduce my self, my name is Artemis" I said,"Like, as in the Artemis in Greek Mythology?" he asked."Yes." I replied"Well, Im surprised Im not dead yet or a jackaloepe." he said."Thats because, your my son"I said softly so it was barely audible, but he heard it."Wait, Im your son?"He asked uncertain."Yes you are my son Perseus" I said a bit louder."THEN WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME AT THAT ORPHANAGE?" roared Percy,"please listen to me Percy, If I didnt leave you there you could have died from your uncle or worse."I said a the brink of tears."Fine, but who is my father?""Posiedon." I said, barely holding back my tears from the painful memory."Well,what do you want with me?"asked Percy,"Percy would you join the hunt with me?" I asked him,afrid I might lose him again."fine...mom" said Percy when he said mom I felt my heart swell with happness."Well, welcome to the hunt Perseus." I said and then hugged him and whispered into his ear"thank you"

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys just wondering what pairs I should do and remembr to review.**


	4. AN

**A/N: Hey guys its me. I going to put this story on hold for a few days, because of some family issues. Ill come back, but for now I cant. Bye guys**


	5. Up for apdoption

**A/N: Hey guys its me. I'm putting this story up for adoption, because I can't get any inspiration and I can't use the computer. Right now I'm typing this on my IPhone. See you guys in the future, hopefully.**


End file.
